an amnesic in the crew
by Nirrita
Summary: a young girl arrive in the mugiwara crew. Who is she ? Nobody knows ...
1. prologue arrive in the island

******Hello everybody**

**it is my first fanfiction. I have already writed in french and I try to traduce it in english.**

**My english is very bad I think, so I am looking for a beta-reada who could correct my text and, if possible, show me my mistakes (so I could learn to write in english)**

**I expect that you will like it ^.^**

* * *

**prologue**

Arrival of the mugiwaras on an island is always messy.

In short, we start from this situation :

The say in the thousand sunny was peaceful. I mean, peaceful for us. The weather was spring, the girls use it to take a sunbath. Around they, Sanji flits, the eyes in heart, with a lot of delicacies for offer to his beautiful girls. Luffy, who was fishing with Ussop, stopped his activity for drool behind the food made by Sanji. His persuasiveness was so powerful that he needed just 3 minutes so that the cook was tired to hear Luffy whines and he went to the kitchen to prepare brownies for all the crew. Chopper was doing a check-up of Franky's back (he needs it times to times). Brook was drinking his tea and reading a Robin's book. Finally, Zoro was sleeping in his corner.

After an instant, Nami decides to announce the new …

- We are going to arrive in a spring island in one or two hours...

to arrive to this one :

- AN ISLAND ! AN ISLAND ! AN ISLAND !

Luffy had jumped on the bow and started to dancing, yelling this word for everybody who can hear him. It was a moment that they was on the sea and all the crew cannot wait to see the earth. But the reactions of luffy was always a little bit exaggerated. Everybody prepare to get ready. When the boat moor in the island, Luffy went like a rocket to … somewhere. Nami sighed about his recklessness. And she started to give charges.

- Chopper and Ussop, go find him !

- It suffice to follow the noise anyway … interferes Ussop

- Sanji and Franky, go to the market and make it sure that we miss nothing

- YEEEESSS NAAAMIIIIII-CCCHHHHWWWAAANNNN

- *sigh* Zoro you … stay on the boat, we don't wait to lose you...

- What do you mean by "lose" ? My sense of direction is very good !

Laughs in the room please...

- Euh yes … but no … you don't want that your debt increase ?

- Groumph

- well done ! So, I was to who … Ah yes, Brook, you can do what you want but I counselor you DEEPLY to check if there is a treasure in the island !

- Euh … fine miss Nami

- Robin and me, we go shopping !

- That don't look very equitable... dare to say Zoro but he shut up when he was pierce by the angry look of the redhead.

And therefore, the band leaves in a noisy procession across the island


	2. Chapter 1 : the encounter

**Chapter 1 : the encounter**

Everybody take the way imposed by Nami. Ussop and Chopper didn't take a lot of time to found a noise source equable to the amount of decibels of their captain. They recovered Luffy in a restaurant, eating his seventh plate. The restaurant looked like a tavern, and the clients didn't look very sympathic. Probably a lair of pirates and raider. The mugiwara's captain didn't care about it, eating and joking with the man next to him. The man who Luffy talking with was very big and hefty. He didn't look to hearing what the straw hat boy was telling, fascinated by the quantity of food that the boy was eating. Ussop and Chopper wasn't reassured to be here. But, Nami is more scary than a band of dreadful pirates... They valiantly approached Luffy.

- Eh guys, did you seen that ? It's soooooo good !

- What is this ? Asked Ussop

- I don't know … But it is meat ! So, it's great !

- With what do you want to pay Luffy ? Asked the honest Chopper who didn't look to know really well his captain

- Pay ? I didn't think about that … Bah we will run !

He start to laugh loudly, despairing the reindeer and the gunner. Badly, the bartender (or waiter, we don't really know) had heared everything. He approached perilously, having a habit of the cupid pirates. It was the first time that a pirate shouted that he don't want to pay for its meal..s.

- You really wish to run away after eating this much ?

Chopper began to be really scared, didn't like to be under threat like that. But Ussop reassured him.

- Don't worry Chopper, captaaaaaiiiiiiiinn Ussop is here ! And I will save you !

- Wahouuuu ! Sooo cooooool ! Exclaimed Chopper and Luffy in the same time.

With his catapult (the little, it is more discrete for walking) Ussop launched a smoke ball and the trio run away. In the outdoor, they fled over the rooftops. Shortly after, nobody was following them. They was walking in the streets when a noise drew them... There was a riot near a bar really sinister. Intrigued, the band approached very carefully... At least for Ussop and Chopper who was not crazy. Luffy, him, approached the stir merrily. As chance would have it, Sanji, Franky, Nami and Robin were in the environs too, hesitant to came in the fight. After a moment, the things began to be clear. Several raws tried to martyred a young girl who tried to called for help, but in this sinister place, nobody cared about it. Sanji was the first to assaulted the persons who attacked a young woman in distress. As his nakama had started to fight, Luffy rejoined him but he didn't really know why. The rest of the crew who was here followed him. The fight didn't be very long. The young girl was scared and couldn't move.

- I am here to save you _mademoiselle_ ! Are you fine ? Asked Sanji with a look of charming prince of Disney movies

- …

- Don't be scary, I am here for you !

- …

- A beautiful girl like you had probably a fist name as splendid as purity of her eyes !

He was arrested by a punch in the head by Nami.

- Stop it ! You don't see that you are scaring her ?

- Sorry, Nami-chwaan !

- So … (she turned away from sanji to take a nice voice in front of the girl) Are you OK ?

- I …

She had to stop because some guards arrived quickly. They recognized the crew and prepare a special force.

- It is better to retreat if we want to help the girl here this, intervened Robin

- OK, but we will come back ! Insisted Luffy

The band helped the girl to get up and they run away to the boat, beating some guards in the way. They arrived quickly and climbed to the deck. Ussop sent cannon fire for dissuading the guards to approach. But they kept walking. Zoro, who wanted more action blocked in the boat all the time, charged the guards, with a carnivorous smile. Meantime he was doing a pretty massacre, the others took care of the girl. They had stopped the running and they could see what she looked like. She was not really tall, a little smaller than Nami. She had purple hair with the tip red, which gave a nice gradient. She was wearing a red and black corset that suited her and a black ripped jeans. We couldn't tell if the tears was aesthetic or if that was coming from the fight. She had a green eye and a blue eye. Even in Grand line, the heterochromia is strange to see. Robin started to questioned the newcomer.

- Now, we are safe. Could you tell us who are you ?

- I … I don't know …

- You don't know that ?

It is the time that Brook decided to came back to the boat and gave a fear to the girl without name.

- Yohohoho ! Who is this pretty young girl ?

- She don't know...

- Oh, I see (Brook took a serieus look) young girl ?

- Yes … mister the skeleton ? She was scary to see a skeleton talking but in the other side it looks natural, like if she had seen worse before.

- Could you show me your panties ?

- What ? No ! And you don't have eye for see it !

- YOHOHOHO ! It's me who do this kind of joke normally !

The two had started to laugh during a long moment, followed by Luffy who like to laugh too. In the crew of desperate case, Nami thought that they had already bottomed.

- Can we return to our sheep* ?

- Which sheep ? Asked Luffy

- …

- So, resumed Robin to help the redhead, you don't know who you are ?

- No … I don't have any memories of my past … I waked up this morning in the isle. I was in stinking alley, I was scary and I tried to remember, but nothing was come. I had seen a bag near to me, I supposed that it was mine. I wanted to search into to find something that can help me. But someone came and stole it after pushed me in the mud. I pursued the thief but I didn't look around me. I stumbled and I spilled a mug of rum in the tavern that you had seen before. The person who had lost his mug started to threaten me, another came to proposed that I repay.. in .. kind. So, I struggled and, no I understand what's happening, everybody was fighting. I don't know what might have happened if you didn't save me...

thank you very much...

* * *

*It's an expression in french, I don't know if it exist in English. It means "come back to the initial subject"


End file.
